powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death horseman94
Reminder: When you leave a message, sign your post with the symbol below so I can respond to you: ~~~~ Say, Death Horseman, I decided not to do Changeful Activity, among some other Activity powers I asked you about. So instead, how are these? Dangerous Fluid Activity, the ability to move and act in dangerous fluids (gases and liquids) without getting hurt if they are hot, extremely cold, acidic, poisonous, electrified, etc. Uncushioned Activity: The ability to move and act even when on soft surfaces or if the body is softened, which soften and dampen the force exerted needed to move or attack properly. Frequent Activity: The ability to do acts and moves frequently under a short time, making it so that one can do different acts, moves and attacks, thousands, hundreds or even millions of them under a second or minute, like changing direction hundreds of times per second. Birth Manipulation: The ability to manipulate birth, what one is born as, what family they are born into, what attributes, DNA,potential and powers they have, etc, and how they are affected by outside things during being in the mother's womb. Meter Manipulation: The ability to manipulate meters, or anything that measures something. We have Clock Manipulation, which measures time, and this would be a for-everything-else counterpart of Clock Manipulation. One more thing, any relation to the BlackHoleOfNothingness guy? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:02, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Why thanks! And somehow, I knew you two were related. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:06, September 16, 2019 (UTC) I sure see it now. Lol. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:08, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Say, Death Horseman, what do you think of the idea of an unmade page named Sex Manipulation? Don't get me wrong, I don't plan on making it myself, and I know how inappropriate sex is usually, but I think I have an idea on how to make it far less inappropriate and far less disgusting, and not have the pelvic, private body parts usually needed necessarily involved. In other words, I think I know how to make it work. Would you like to hear of the idea? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 19:40, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Okay then. It's rather simple, instead of manipulating how sex usually works, it could be about manipulating how it works overall. In fact, it can be manipulated to work in other ways other than the user of the male and female pelvic private body parts, making the other method of sex that they manipulate the act into more practical. For example, manipulating sex so that the male and female need to communicate through unique sounds for the female to get impregnated, or holding hands in a specific hands for a long time, or tongue kissing while exchanging a specific bodily substance other than semen, etc. Sex Manipulation doesn't have to do with the private, pelvic body parts alone. The user could even grant the male and female, whoever they are, or an entire species new body parts to interact and have a baby other than the usual way. It most likely wouldn't change that the baby still comes out in the female's private genital area (though it can be different if the user wishes), but the act it self can be made to be different. Usually, these methods work under conditions when the male and female are sexually aroused, in love, etc. What do you think? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:24, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Yeah ,much like that, except the penis and vagina aren't necessary and other means of sex can be manipulated into being possible. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:08, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Alright, thanks! I am still going to ask Kuo to make sure, but that was a rather creative, or at least unique of getting around the inappropriateness for Sex Manipulation, was it? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:39, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Same here, actually. Speaking of which, since we have Breast Manipulation, would it hurt to make a Genital Manipulation power to cover that? Don't get me wrong, I don't plan to make it myself, but with Breast Manipulation existing, I am wondering. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:04, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Not sure if I want to do it myself. In fact, I'd say I was offended by Breast Manipulation, too. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:14, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Agreed! What does NSWF stand for though? Either way, I have a feeling someone is going to do that power eventually, sadly enough. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:19, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Okay then. By the way, what happened to Imouto-tan? Not that I care for her, for I don't, but it seems she deleted the entirety of her main page on this Wiki. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:26, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Well, with that, I say good riddance! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:35, September 17, 2019 (UTC) No kidding! I mean she was quite laughable. I am sure you will do great with being in charge of the chat, by the way. Also, she seemed to be into large boobs from before. She even wanted to make a Breast Size Manipulation power that got disapproved long before Breast Manipulation came out. It showed on her characters' profiles, the OCs she made, and it disgusted me. Anyways, controlling a chat like that and banning people you just don't like is all what a person in charge of a chat should NOT do, like, at all. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:43, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Heh heh! At least she is not in control anymore. Like I said, good riddance. So what did she do to try and demote Kuo? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:49, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Agreed about Omuni. Man, is what Imouto did messed up or was it messed up? Kuo's too much of a good guy to be demoted. And she had two accounts? That is really messed up. Such a power hungry fool, if you don't mind me saying. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:56, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Poi? Sounds like she wasn't doing much to begin with. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:02, September 17, 2019 (UTC) I'll think about it. Speaking of which, I didn't initially see how bad Imouto was, aside from the breast thing, because I never really went to the Discord chat to talk. I did go to the old Wikia chat when it was still active a few times, but since I didn't go to Discord often (though I do have a Discord), I never suffered her wrath, thus I was not able to see the full story about her. But I did keep her narcissism in mind. That said, I am sure the only reason she became admin some time ago in the first place was because someone was posting inappropriate sex stuff some time ago, and Kuo wasn't around, and Imouto had to get the general Wikia staff to help, which led to her asking Kuo to make her an admin to prevent something like this from happening again. However, I now have a feeling that back then, she probably set the whole thing up, if you know what I mean, as in got the guy who posted the inappropriate stuff to do that so she could rise to power. Or at least she took advantage of the whole thing. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:15, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Anime child porn? Woah! That is no good, even if it's art! Not to mention, she did make up an "insufficiently contributive" rule to restrict freedom of making powers once. That lead to the targeting of many powers, mostly ones I made as I recall, and getting some powers, including some of mine again, deleted. I left the Wikia for a month of two because of that, and when I decided to come back, it was seemingly undone and gone. Still, that goes to show how power hungry she is. If she successfully demoted Kuo, she would enforce that rule again and worse. In response to your other message, I am so sorry you were demoted because of her. I do have faith that you will someday become admin again. It should be easier without her being around, though. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:28, September 17, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome. I wonder if he (Kuo, that is) was able to see into Imouto's narcissism any? To be fair, though, you could have been less aggressive and done it in a better way, if I am to be honest. I was even worried about you when you were that aggressive. I know that we are talking about a narcissistic manipulator here, but still, maybe it would have helped if you were calmer about it. No offense. Well, at least she is gone, and that you are in charge of the chat now. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:41, September 17, 2019 (UTC) No kidding! And yeah, if she became bureaucrat, even I wouldn't want to come here anymore. Hopefully, she stays out. By the way, what kind of emotional issues do you have? If you weren't aggressive, maybe Kuo would trust you more by now. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:48, September 17, 2019 (UTC) If I hadn't said it before, I am sorry to hear that. Do you know where she is doing this to Kuo, by the way? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:54, September 17, 2019 (UTC) I know, I saw. Hopefully, she will never come back. I have doubts any trick she might come up with to get what she wants back would work, anyway if she came back and tried it. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:58, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, what a sad person, though sad is probably not the right person for even I don't pity her. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:04, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I did, actually. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:09, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Good that you like that. I would feel the same way. Well, I have some stuff to do, so bye for now! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:14, September 18, 2019 (UTC) What is she up to this time? She should just give up, huh? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:53, September 18, 2019 (UTC) It is good you are a better person now. Hopefully, this will get resolved. Please excuse my lateness. I have been having some computer trouble, and I was trying to upload something online. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:06, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Well, I bet she won't last long, despite her confidence and claims she has people at her back. Man, those people are just...ugh. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:32, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Good riddance! What is DYBAD, even, Imouto's boyfriend or something? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:55, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Quite disturbing, if I am using that word, right. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:03, September 19, 2019 (UTC) M Thank you all so much for bringing your arguments (which you said you were over already, was that a lie?) when I've told you several times that I'm NOT interested and have no authority on discord. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Yes, of course. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:38, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 15:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Death Horseman, I got a message from Imouto-tan, saying that time she banned you from the chat that time ago because she said you threatened to kill her. Well, I know that was some time ago, and that you were in a different state of mind, and at the same time, even if it was true, that doesn't explain why she unjustly banned others from the chat. Is there something I am missing? By the way, how are these? Motion Change Defiance: The ability to defy changes in moton, making it so that when a force is exerted, the user does things like speed up, slow down and/or change direction instead of whatever the user is doing, whether slowing down or changing direction. Projectile Motion Defiance: The ability to defy projectile motion, a branch in physics. Angle Defiance: The ability to defy angles. Internal Force Defiance: The ability to defy internal forces, which change the motion between body parts. Disembodied Motion: The ability for one's motiont to act independently and outside the user. Whole Body Unison: The ability for one's body to move or act as a whole. Usually, one one's body moves, a body part moves first and the others follow. But with this power, all of the body posts move or act altogether instead of just others following one body part. For example, the when the user walks, all body parts move at the same time instead of the foot moving first. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 15:38, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Why thanks! And man, that sounds intense. I knew that she was being manipulative again. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:02, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to hear that. Never really beleived her when she messaged me in the first place. I don't thinkt his girl can be trusted. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:12, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Neither would I. I would believe she is gone though, but she just won't stay gone, it seems. It is a good thing she is hated and not believed. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:18, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Who aside from DyREALLYBAD is going to believe her anyways, with all her lies and manipulations, anyway/ CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:29, September 25, 2019 (UTC) What is unit Unit 731, may I ask? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:40, September 25, 2019 (UTC) That is no good! Who would want to praise something like that? Man, she must be really horrible if she did try to do that. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:48, September 25, 2019 (UTC)